1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe storage device for use in connection with medicine. The syringe storage device has particular utility in connection with safely securing a syringe during ambulance treatment and transport of patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Syringe storage devices are desirable for safely securing a syringe during ambulance treatment and transport of patients. Syringes are frequently used in a variety of medical environments. However, syringes must be handled carefully to avoid contamination or accidental needle sticks. In the fast-paced environment of emergency medicine, such as within ambulances, syringes are currently taped to a wall or placed on a jump seat, leaving them at significant risk of falling, becoming lost or contaminated, or accidentally sticking someone. Syringe storage devices provide a safe and effective means for storing syringes when they are not in use on a patient.
The use of syringe dosage tracking devices with cooling feature is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,917 to Denton et al. discloses a syringe dosage tracking device with cooling feature. However, the Denton et al. '917 patent does not have a clip, and has further drawbacks of not attaching to an interior wall or cabinet in an ambulance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,256 to Thilly discloses storage devices that store syringes. However, the Thilly '256 patent does not have a clip, and additionally does not attach to an interior wall or cabinet in an ambulance.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,615 to Aquino discloses a syringe tray that receives the needle sheaths of syringes. However, the Aquino '615 patent does not have a clip, and cannot attach to an interior wall or cabinet in an ambulance.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,363 to Cassel discloses a medical syringe holding/transport apparatus that receives and holds a plurality of syringes of differing size. However, the Cassel '363 patent does not have a clip, and also does not attach to an interior wall or cabinet in an ambulance.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 424,692 to Monaghan et al. discloses a syringe holder that holds syringes. However, the Monaghan et al. '692 patent does not have a needle hole, and further lacks a shelf.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,905 to Wallin discloses a hypodermic needle rack that supports hypodermic needles in a convenient and accessible position. However, the Wallin '905 patent does not have a clip, and has the additional deficiency of not attaching to an interior wall or cabinet in an ambulance.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a syringe storage device that allows safely securing a syringe during ambulance treatment and transport of patients. The Denton et al. '917 patent, the Thilly '256 patent, the Aquino '615 patent, the Cassel '363 patent, and the Wallin '905 patent make no provision for a clip. The Denton et al. '917 patent, the Thilly '256 patent, the Aquino '615 patent, the Cassel '363 patent, and the Wallin '905 patent cannot be attached to an interior wall or cabinet in an ambulance. The Monaghan et al. '692 patent lacks a needle hole and a shelf.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved syringe storage device that can be used for safely securing a syringe during ambulance treatment and transport of patients. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the syringe storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely securing a syringe during ambulance treatment and transport of patients.